Cambio Inesperado
by Always Harmony PG
Summary: One-Shot. Nada bueno salía de ser amigos de Malfoy. Tras un intento fallido de crear un hechizo, Harry, Ron y Draco tienen que adaptarse a un cambio que no les hace gracia alguna, sobre todo cuando se encuentran con algunas situaciones incómodas en las que no saben cómo reaccionar. Descubre qué es lo que les pasa a estos chicos con un cambio muy inesperado.


**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer One-Shot que hago, y lo hice de tres parejas que me fascinan de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter, ¡Espero que les guste! Debo advertirles que he perdido la práctica en esto de subir las historias y escribirlas, y esperando a que haya quedado decente... Y lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algún error, sin más... ¡Los dejo! Nos vemos abajo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y los escenarios con los que se basa esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; lo único que me pertenece, es la trama y la redacción de este escrito.

**Parejas:** Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Draco/Ginny.

* * *

Capítulo Único

Cambio Inesperado

Era una tranquila mañana en Hogwarts, el sol brillaba, las mesas estaban inundadas de agradables conversaciones, y los alumnos sonreían radiantes. Sin embargo, sólo bastaron unas palabras para que toda la mesa de Gryffindor se girase en torno al trío dorado.

− ¡Basta ya, Ronald! –Exclamó Hermione, una muchacha de cabello castaño e indomable y ojos marrones.

− ¡Por favor! No te cuesta nada. –Respondió Ron, un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules y pecas.

−Chicos, todos nos están volteando a ver. –Suplicó una chica con las mismas características del muchacho.

− ¡Se lo estoy pidiendo por favor, Ginny! –Dijo Ron a su hermana.

− ¡Cada uno a lo suyo! –Ordenó un muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados por unos lentes redondos.

Los alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor no tardaron en volver a lo que hacían, y un segundo después, el mismo muchacho de ojos verdes tomó la palabra.

−No pueden estar ni si quiera una mañana sin pelear. –Gruñó molesto.

− ¡Cómo quieres que reaccione, Harry! Ni si quiera saluda y ya está hinchándome la cabeza. –Respondió Hermione.

− ¡Te lo pido por favor! –Exclamó Ron.

− ¿Lo ves? –Le acusó Hermione.

−Basta, Ron. –Ordenó Harry a su amigo.

− ¡Deberías de apoyarme a mí! –Reclamó el pelirrojo.

−Ya cállate, Ronald. –Dijo Hermione, sacándole la lengua de manera muy infantil.

−Parecen bebés. –Rió Ginny.

− ¿Qué fueron esos gritos? –Preguntó una chica rubia, con sentándose al lado de Ginny.

−Estos dos peleando. –Le respondió Ginny− Por cierto, Hermione. ¿Nos ayudas a estudiar a Luna y a mí? –Agregó la pelirroja

−Sí, los exámenes se acercan, y es estresante. –Suplicó Luna.

− ¡Claro! –Accedió la castaña.

− ¡Yo he estado toda la mañana pidiéndote ayuda, y aceptas ayudar a ellas! –Reclamó Ron.

−Silencio, bebé –Se burló Harry−; es diferente estudiar a pedir que te hagan todos los deberes.

− ¡Pero Hermione ya terminó los suyos! –Replicó.

−Sí, y será mejor que empieces los tuyos si no quieres reprobar el año. –Dijo Hermione levantándose− Venga, vamos a estudiar, chicas.

Las tres se levantaron dejando a Harry y a Ron solos. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Un chico de cabello rubio se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, seguido por unas desconcertadas miradas de los alumnos de aquella casa. Nadie hubiese adivinado que Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin ejemplar, terminara siendo amigo de chicos de la casa enemiga.

− ¿Discutiendo de nuevo? –Preguntó el rubio.

−Siempre. –Respondió Ron, molesto.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry, terminando de comer su tostada.

−Tengo un nuevo proyecto, Potter. Y quería que ustedes dos participaran en él.

Harry y Ron se miraron. Nunca, NUNCA serían buena idea los proyectos de Malfoy. Pero ese día, la curiosidad les ganó.

− ¿De qué trata? –Preguntó Ron, con un deje de temor en su voz.

−Ya lo verán. Sala de Encantamientos en una hora.

Y con esas palabras, abandonó la mesa y salió por del Gran Comedor.

− ¿Qué trama ahora? –Preguntó Harry a Ron.

−Supongo que alguna estupidez, como siempre. –Respondió el pelirrojo, volviendo a su comida.

−Es el cuarto pan que comes, ¿Tienes estómago sin fondo o qué?

−Mi estómago es como el bolso de Hermione.

Una hora después, y luego de varios intentos de sacar a Ron del Gran Comedor, llegaron a la sala de Encantamientos, donde estaba Draco Malfoy, muy puntualmente.

− ¿Qué tramas? –Inquirió Harry al llegar.

−Como siempre, el brillante Draco Malfoy…

−No de nuevo… −Murmuró Ron.

−Se ha preguntado muy filosóficamente –Continuó el rubio− quién ha sido el creador de los hechizos que estudiamos diariamente en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, alguien tuvo que ser el primero en hacerlos, ¿Por qué nosotros no creamos nuestros hechizos? Así que yo, Draco Malfoy, responderé a esta pregunta de forma muy práctica, creando mi propio hechizo.

− ¿Qué piensas…?

− _¡Mutatio! _–Exclamó el rubio.

Eso no lo previnieron. Sintieron una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo y un mareo incontrolable, que, para su suerte, acabó en unos segundos. Los tres cayeron con los ojos cerrados y se levantaron en cuanto pudieron.

Al abrir los ojos, Harry creyó estarse viendo frente a un espejo, pero el Harry y el Draco que veía frente a él, estaban tirados en el piso, y él se encontraba parado. Entonces miró su cuerpo temiendo lo peor, y confirmando sus sospechas.

− ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, MALFOY?! –Vociferó Harry, en el cuerpo de Ron.

Estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Draco, cuando el también gritó.

− ¡No, Harry! Soy Ron. –Exclamó Ron, en el cuerpo de Draco, levantándose.

−Idiotas, ¿Por qué me dejaron hacer el hechizo? –Dijo Draco, en el cuerpo de Harry, levantándose.

− ¡Hijo de…!

−Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Weasley. –Amenazó Malfoy

− ¡Soy Harry! ¿Acaso no se han visto?

Y fue ahí donde comprendieron la situación.

− ¡¿QUÉ NOS HICISTE?! –Gritó Ron.

− ¡No lo sé! –Exclamó Draco.

− ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

Harry estaba dispuesto a tirarse encima de Draco, de no ser porque Ron los detuvo.

− ¡Alto ahí! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos, como…!

−Como revertir el hechizo. –Completó Harry.

− ¡No! ¡Me refiero a ir al baño! ¡No pienso ir con el cuerpo de Malfoy! –Dijo Ron.

− ¿Te bajaría el autoestima ver mi cuerpo? –Se burló Draco, sonriendo.

− ¡Hijo de…!

− ¡Ya! –Les paró Harry− Hay que ver como revertir esto. De seguro Hermione…

− ¡No! –Le interrumpió Draco− Yo lo haré, Hermione nos matará si sabe que…

−Corrección, TE matará. –Dijo Ron, acusándolo con el dedo.

−Sólo denme el día de hoy, ahora salgan de aquí y actúen como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Harry y Ron no se dieron de rogar, si seguían metidos en ese salón, seguramente correría la sangre. Decidieron no decir nada, y cada uno fue por su lado.

Ron, por costumbre, se dirigió al retrato de la Señora Gorda consumido por sus pensamientos, ¿Y si no podían revertir el hechizo? No, no… Tal vez vivir en el cuerpo de Malfoy no sería tan malo, pero… ¿Cómo haría para ir al baño? No podría aguantar el resto de su vida las ganas de ir al baño.

− ¡Hola, Draco! –Saludó Luna.

− ¡Hola, Lu… Lovegoood! –Saludó el chico.

− ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

− ¿Sí? Digo… ¡Sí! Osea… −Balbuceó, en lo que ella colocaba suavemente su mano en la frente del chico.

−No te ves bien –Dijo ella, finalmente−, de seguro viste un _nargle_.

−Eh… ¡Sí! Lo ví.

− ¿Me llevas a verlo? –Preguntó la rubia, haciendo que su expresión de sorpresa permanente se realzara más de lo normal.

− ¡Claro! Espera, ¿Qué?

Pero la chica ya le había tomado de la mano para ir en busca de los _nargles_. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil negarse ante esa chica?

− ¿Dónde lo viste? –Le preguntó Luna.

−Ah… Este… En el invernadero uno. –Respondió Ron.

Se dirigieron tomados de la mano al invernadero, cuando una voz atacó en la mente de Ron.

_"¿Nargles? ¿En serio?"_

−Cállate. –Murmuró Ron.

− ¿Qué? –Preguntó Luna.

−No, eh… Nada.

"¿Tomados de la mano? No es exactamente lo que haría Draco"

−Silencio. –Gruñó Ron, por lo bajo.

− ¿Qué sucede, Draco?

−Eh… ¡Son los _nargles_! Debe ser porque ya estamos cerca. –Se excusó el (ahora) rubio, soltándole la mano a su amiga.

− ¡Vamos más rápido entonces!

Luna se fue saltando al invernadero uno, cuando esa voz en su cabeza sonó de nuevo.

_"Será mejor que actúes como Draco y no como…"_

−Cállate. –Dijo Ron, molesto.

Unos chicos de primer año le quedaron mirando extrañados al escucharle hablar solo, aunque decidió ignorarlos e ir al invernadero uno, donde ya estaba Luna. No obstante, al entrar no pudo evitar sentirse extrañado al ver a la chica mirando hacia el techo.

− ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó a Luna, colocándose a su lado, y mirando junto a ella el techo.

−Ya encontré a los _nargles_. –Respondió.

− ¿Dónde están?

−En el muérdago.

− ¿Muérdagos en Junio? –Preguntó el chico, extrañado.

− ¡Claro! –Respondió girándose para mirarle.

Y no supo cuando pasó, ¿Cómo habían llegado a unir sus labios? Aunque la cordura que tenía desapareció en unos segundos, se sentía completo con los labios de Luna sobre los suyos, y quería que ese momento fuese eterno… Pero ella lo acabó en un instante.

−No debimos hacer eso. –Dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

− ¿No… Sentiste lo mismo? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó él, dolido.

−Estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Entonces su corazón cayó a los suelos. ¿Enamorada de alguien más?

− ¿De quién? –Preguntó Ron.

−No puedo decírtelo.

−Por favor, Luna.

−Luna. –Repitió ella, con el ceño fruncido.

De un momento a otro, Luna le estaba apuntando con la varita.

− ¿Qué haces Luna?

− ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con Draco?

_"Ella cree que eres Draco, idiota"_, le dijo la voz.

−Yo soy Draco.

_"No es una respuesta convincente"_.

−Draco no me hubiese dejado tomar su mano, ni besarle, ni me habría llamado por mi nombre. –Respondió la chica.

− ¿Por qué tenías que ser de Ravenclow?

− ¡Te lo pediré sólo una vez más!

−Te responderé si bajas tu varita. –Dijo Ron.

−Dime quién eres.

−Si bajas tu varita.

−Depende.

− ¿De qué depende? –Respondió Ron, instantáneamente.

Luna bajó lentamente su varita, Ron estaba dispuesto a contestar sus dudas, pero ella se había abalanzado sobre él para darle un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

−Ron. –Susurró ella.

Él quedó congelado en su sitio, sin responder al abrazo. Después de unos segundos, Luna se dispuso a separarse de él, pero Ron la sujetó con fuerza, para mantener el calor del abrazo.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes?

−Por tu respuesta. Estuviste cantando esa canción, _"Depende"_, por dos semanas en todas partes.

−Cierto… Y… Lamento no haberte dicho nada de esto. Se suponía que nadie debía enterarse.

− ¿Cómo llegaste al cuerpo de Draco? –Preguntó Luna.

−Malfoy. –Gruñó Ron, a lo que ella rió.

−Me alegra esto. –Susurró ella.

− ¿Qué cosa?

−Que el beso bajo el muérdago, fue a la persona de la que estoy enamorada.

Y sólo esas palabras bastaron para que él tomara la iniciativa a besarla, pero Luna puso su mano de por medio.

−Alto ahí, Romeo. La próxima vez que te bese, quiero que sean realmente tus labios.

Por otro lado, Draco se encontraba todavía encerrado en la sala de Encantamientos, intentando revertir el hechizo con todo lo que tenía a mano. ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió que inventar un hechizo era más difícil de lo que parecía? El problema no era que el hechizo saliese mal, sino, quedar atrapado en un cuerpo que no era de él.

−Harry. –Le llamó una voz en la puerta, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

−We… Digo, Ginny. ¿No estabas estudiando con Gra… Hermione? –Preguntó Draco, con dificultad.

Nunca había tenido una conversación a solas con Ginny, y el hecho de estar en un cuerpo que no era de él para hablar a solas con ella complicaba la situación.

−Tenemos que hablar.

Y el hecho de que justamente fueran esas palabras las que saliesen de su boca, ponían aún peor la situación. ¿Podía ser peor?

− ¿Tiene que ser ahora? –Preguntó Draco, incómodo.

−Sí.

−Está… Bien. –Accedió.

−He notado como la miras. –Dijo Ginny.

− ¿A quién? –Preguntó Draco, ahora confundido.

−Sabes de quién hablo.

−Si supiera, no te estaría preguntando.

−No te hagas el desentendido. –Espetó la pelirroja, con dureza.

−Pues si no me dices, no entenderé nunca. –Respondió él.

¿Tenía que elegir justo ese momento para discutir con Harry? ¿No podía ser más tarde?

−Ginny, necesito que pospongamos esta conversación.

− ¡No me cambies el tema, Potter! –Vociferó Ginny.

Vale, daba mucho miedo, pero un Malfoy no se dejaría intimidar.

− ¡Entonces ve al grano, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!

Respuesta incorrecta. A Ginny se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, y Draco no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Meterse en la relación de Harry? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Fingir ser Harry para no romperle el corazón? Algo le incitaba a la tercera opción, no quería romperle el corazón a la pelirroja, sentía como si… Como si su corazón se destruyera junto al de ella.

−Lo siento, Ginny. –Dijo abrazando a la chica.

−No puedo con esta relación, Harry. –Susurró la chica, sin responder al abrazo que Draco le había proporcionado.

−Piénsalo bien, Ginny, ¿En serio quieres terminar conmigo? –Le preguntó Draco.

Bien, se le estaba escapando de las manos la situación, pero no podía dejar que la chica se desmoronase mientras él le ignoraba, ¿O sí? Quizá eso sería lo más sensato, no podía meterse en la relación de sus nuevos amigos.

−Te quiero, Harry, pero no puedo con esto. Ve con ella. –Le respondió la pelirroja.

−Pero yo no la quiero a ella.

La situación ya se le había escapado de las manos. Había olvidado que la persona que Ginny veía era Harry, no Draco.

−No te quedes conmigo por compasión, no quiero eso. –Dijo Ginny.

−Pero yo te quiero a ti. –Susurró Draco.

Ginny le miró a los ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos acortó la distancia que los separaba. Draco respondió al beso con mucha ternura, algo poco común en él, pero ella también era poco común, ¿No?

−Draco… −Susurró Ginny, cuando se separaron.

− ¿Qué? –Preguntó él.

Toda la situación cayó ante sus ojos. Ginny había terminado con Harry, se habían besado, y Ginny susurraba su nombre. No el de Harry. SU nombre. ¿Acaso ella le había descubierto? No podía ser, ¿O sí?

−Yo… Este… −Balbuceó la chica− Lo siento mucho. –Dijo finalmente, dispuesta a irse.

−Ginny, espera.

Pero la pelirroja se había ido. Draco intentó seguirla, y la buscó por el castillo, Sin embargo, no encontró ningún rastro de la chica. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir ese momento para ponerse bipolar? Pero otra pregunta lo asaltó. ¿Por qué había dicho su nombre? Caminó sin rumbo hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido, donde por fin divisó una cabellera pelirroja. Ginny. Se dirigió a la chica y se interpuso en su camino.

−Hablemos, Ginny.

−Dejémoslo así, Harry. –Suplicó la chica− Si siguiésemos nos estaríamos engañando.

−No, Ginny… Yo…

−No, tú estás enamorado de otra chica, y yo de otro chico.

− ¿De quién?

−Creo que ya lo sabes.

Y sin decir más, la pelirroja se marchó, dejando a un confundido Draco plantado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Y a qué se refería con _"Creo que ya lo sabes"_? _"Estúpido código de mujeres…"_, pensó, antes de dirigirse al castillo.

Horas después, Harry estaba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, evitando a toda costa que le dirigiesen la palabra. ¿Por qué Draco se tardaba tanto? Quería de vuelta su cuerpo, ¿Y si a Draco se le había olvidado? No, imposible. Estaría admirándose en un espejo en su tiempo libre, y eso le bastaría para recordar lo que tenía que hacer.

_"Hermione ya lo habría hecho"_, pensó el chico.

Últimamente había pensado mucho en Hermione, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero todo le recordaba a ella.

−Herms… −Susurró.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él estaba con Ginny, no podía pensar en otras chicas, pero… No lo podía evitar. Se alegró al notar que nadie le había escuchado susurrar el nombre de Hermione, pues la sala común estaba vacía; pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió el vacío de la sala común. Precisamente era ella.

−Hola, Ron. –Le saludó Hermione.

−Hola, Herms. –Respondió Harry.

Pero Hermione se había parado en seco.

− ¿Herms? ¿Desde cuándo me dices así? –Preguntó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inteligente?

−Siempre te he dicho así. –Respondió con naturalidad.

−No, Harry me dice así.

−Supongo que es la costumbre de escucharlo. –Se excusó el chico.

−Quizá. –Lo consideró Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione pasó a su lado y se sentó en su sillón preferido de la sala, sacó unos libros de su bolso y comenzó a estudiar. Típico de ella.

Harry se quedó observándole, ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por ella? Supuso que siempre se había sentido así, pero últimamente se había intensificado más. O quizá era algo que su cabeza había inventado, desde que las cosas iban mal con Ginny. Pero… Las cosas con Ginny iban mal desde que _eso_ se había intensificado.

−Demonios. –Susurró para sí mismo.

− ¿Qué? –Le preguntó la castaña.

−Uh… ¡Nada!

−Estás muy raro, Ron. –Dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

−Es que… Creo que estoy enfermo. –Mintió Harry.

−Acuéstate.

− ¿Qué? –Preguntó asustado.

−Que te acuestes –Repitió la chica−, estás muy tenso.

Harry obedeció, ¿Qué se supone que Hermione iba a hacer? Se tumbó de espalda sobre un sillón y esperó a que Hermione le dijese algo.

−Date la vuelta.

Nuevamente obedeció, y nuevamente esperó a que ella hablase, pero no lo hizo, sino, colocó sus manos sobre la espalda del cuerpo de Ron, y masajeó. Y sus manos sobre él se sentían bien.

− ¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó ella, al cabo de unos minutos.

−Mucho. –Respondió Harry, con sinceridad, a lo que ella sonrió.

−Sigues muy tenso, relájate.

Harry puso todos sus esfuerzos en relajarse, como ella le había pedido, pero no le resultaba. Sus manos emanaban corrientes eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, y aquello le ponía nervioso.

− ¿Para qué haces esto? –Le preguntó Harry a la chica.

−Para que te relajes.

−Es algo… Extraño. –Dijo él, sinceramente.

− ¿Te sientes mejor?

−Sí.

Entonces ella quitó sus manos de sus hombros.

− ¿Supiste lo de Harry y Ginny? –Le preguntó de repente.

− ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó desconcertado.

−Ginny terminó con Harry, según escuché, le reclamó de que estaba enamorado de otra chica.

Bien, eso lo había desconcertado más. ¿Ginny había terminado con él? No se lo esperaba, sin embargo, sintió un peso caer de sus hombros. Pero era la otra parte la que le desconcertaba, ¿Enamorado de otra chica? ¿Tan evidente era?

−Supongo que algún día tenía que pasar. –Dijo Harry.

− ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Ron?

−Por supuesto.

− ¿Sabes quién es la chica? –Preguntó Hermione, evitando la mirada de Harry-Ron.

− ¿Para qué quieres saber?

− ¿En serio quieres escuchar por qué?

−En serio.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos. Ninguno se movía, pero al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione lo hizo, y le miró a los ojos.

−Él me confunde –Confesó, finalmente−, creí que no le quería de esa forma, pero… Cuando lo veo…

Dejó la frase inconclusa. ¿Hermione gustaba de él? Eso le hacía saltar internamente de la emoción, sin embargo, se contuvo.

−Estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti. –Dijo Harry.

− ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

−Lo estoy, confía en mí.

−No lo sé, quizá debería fijarme en más chicos… Debe de ser una mala jugada o algo así. –Dijo la castaña.

−No, confía en mí, lo digo en serio, Herms.

Hermione frunció en entrecejo, y de un momento a otro sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

−Te has estado comportando muy extraño, Ron. –Dijo la chica.

− ¿Qué haces con la varita levantada? –Pregunto Harry, intentando actuar calmado.

−Hay algo extraño contigo, insisto.

−Baja la varita, Herms.

− ¡Lo ves! ¡Tú nunca me has dicho así!

−Hermione, ¿Qué vas a…?

− _¡Finite Incantatum! _–Exclamó la muchacha.

Y todo se puso negro. Al cabo de unos segundos, o eso le pareció a Harry, se encontró acostado en la enfermería de la escuela, y sólo lograba escuchar algunas voces.

−Está despertando. –Decía la voz de Luna.

− ¡Ya era hora! –Escuchó la voz de Ginny.

−Ten. –Esa era Hermione, pasándole los lentes redondos que usaba.

−Gracias. –Murmuró Harry con un hilo de voz− ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó finalmente.

− ¡Los chicos están despertando! –Exclamó Luna, yendo a ver a Ron, mientras que Ginny iba a ver a Draco.

−Has estado inconsciente por tres días. –Le dijo Hermione, mientras depositaba su mano en la frente del chico y se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Harry intentó levantarse, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

−Necesitas descansar, Harry. –Le dijo la chica.

El muchacho miró las demás camas, ahí estaban Ron y Draco, también intentando levantarse, entonces miró su cuerpo, pasó sus manos a su rostro y a su indomable cabello, ¡Había vuelto a su cuerpo!

−Lo siento, fue mi culpa. –Dijo Hermione, apenada.

− ¿Por qué? Digo, ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

Su rostro cambió a una expresión de enojo, pero luego, su expresión apenada volvió.

−Son unos idiotas. –Dijo Hermione, finalmente.

−Ese es Draco, ¡Ron y yo no sabíamos que nos iba a usar de conejillos de india!

−Creí que Ron estaba bajo alguna maldición o algo, se comportaba muy raro, pero resultó que esa _"maldición"_ eras tú.

− ¿Gracias? –Dijo Harry, desconcertado.

−Logré revertir el hechizo a medias, porque lo que Draco hizo estaba mal hecho, así que… Los dejé a los tres aquí. –Prosiguió apenada.

−Valió la pena. –Dijo Harry.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

−De no ser por eso, no sabría que yo te gusto. –Dijo Harry, sonriendo y arqueando una ceja.

Hermione, en respuesta, tomó una almohada de otra cama y golpeó a Harry repetidamente con ella.

−Eres… Un…Idiota…Inmaduro…Niño…−Dicho eso, dejó de golpearle.

− ¡Demonios, Hermione! ¡Se nota que desde hace días querías hacer eso! –Dijo Harry, sobándose la frente.

−No me provoques. –Amenazó la chica.

− ¡Lo siento! Pero hablando en serio… Yo también te quiero, Herms. –Confesó Harry.

Esperaba que la chica volviese a golpearle con la almohada, pero en cambio, ella se acercó lentamente a él y le susurró:

−Prométeme que cuando volvamos a tener una conversación sobre sentimientos, serás tú mismo.

−Te lo prometo.

Hermione cerró el trato uniendo sus labios. Sus labios tenían sabor a fresa, Harry intentó profundizar el beso, pero un grito lo sacó de su ensoñación.

− ¡Aquí no, degenerados! ¡Estas camas no son para eso!

Entonces se separaron. ¿Por qué Draco arruinaba el momento? Estaba a punto de replicar, cuando Hermione rió y nuevamente se acercó a él susurrándole:

−Será en otro lado.

Esas palabras insinuaban muchas cosas, lo que logró, al menos, subirle el ánimo al chico. Miró al frente, y vio las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos, incluso Ginny, que estaba acompañando a Draco. Podía estar muy enojado con su amigo por sus estupideces, pero no podía negar, que gracias a él tenía en ese momento a Hermione a su lado; gracias a él y a un cambio inesperado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Guarden sus bombas fétidas y sus maleficios! Bueno, la verdad se me ocurrió esta historia mientras escribía otra, aparte de esta. No la pude quitar de mi cabeza, así que la plasmé en palabras, ¡Y ahí lo ven! La verdad debo confesar que fue **muy** tedioso escribirla, porque cada vez que me llegaba la inspiración, mi madre me llamaba para algo, y a veces lo hizo sólo por molestarme y hacerme una broma. Y cuando iba por la mitad, el Word se cerró y no guardó nada de lo que escribí, ¡Me frustré mucho! Y hasta pensé no volverla a escribir. Pero ahora lo agradezco, porque lo primero que escribí estaba muy desordenado, y logré ordenarlo un poco después de que se borró. Bueno... Espero que les haya gustado más que a mí, **¡No se vayan sin dejar un Review!** Y díganme si les gustaría que subiese un fic acerca de mi pareja preferida, Harmony *-*.

_-Catalina._


End file.
